


Spontaneous, Just Like You

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Brighterson, How do you even write Bill?, I love Harry Bright's character, If I have the time I will write a stuttering Harry because yes, M/M, One-Shot, we need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: “I’m a spontaneous person."“No, you’re not."“No, I’m not."Maybe if Harry had just thought a bit longer, maybe he would’ve realized that all the times “spontaneous” came from his mouth, it was always in front of Bill Anderson. The man who he thought he envied for being said word: Spontaneous.
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Harry Bright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Spontaneous, Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> After being forced to watch both Mamma Mia movies when I mentioned my favorite character in Kingsman is Harry Hart who is played by Colin Firth, I found myself shipping Bill and Harry. That’s my issue, I cannot get into something and not ship something.
> 
> Here’s the gist: Bill and Rosie “took a chance” on each other and just didn’t work out. They’re cool with each other. Sophie has had her child and everyone has returned to their daily life-style. Cool? Cool.

Harry didn’t get to participate in inside jokes a lot of the time. In his adulthood, he doubted he was ever “in” on a joke, really. That changed after the whole ordeal with Sophie and the possibility he was her father. 

He had met the two others that Sophie considered her father on the day that inside joke wiggled into the minds of the guests and, unconsciously, as well as himself. It really was nobody’s fault Bill and Sam were more similar to each other than Harry. They were confident in their skills, willing to take risks, and just overall not nervous all the time. So, yeah, Harry was sort of an odd man out.

Expect, none of that mattered. He was one-third of Sophie’s father and one-third of a grandfather to the adorable bundle of joy she held. As they watched Sophie from a distance, they linked arms and Harry knew that it was a casual touch but he could not help to feel so elated from the fact it didn’t matter what his reaction was to spontaneity. The only thing that mattered that he was there and that he finally could understand the joke. He, Harry Bright, was finally “in” on a joke and it started with a rather “spontaneous business trip.”

When he had returned to the island and met Bill again just before the land became the sea, he had cracked that joke. 

_ “I was told you couldn’t come, why the hell are you here?” Bill asked. _

_ “I’m a spontaneous person,” Harry had said with a faint smile and shining eyes behind his sunglasses. _

_ Bill slowly shook his head, saying: “no, you’re not,” in a quiet whisper that seemed like only they could hear. _

_ “No, I’m not,” Came Harry’s swift reply and a firm nod. _

Maybe if Harry had just thought a bit longer, maybe he would’ve realized that all the times “spontaneous” came from his mouth, it was always in front of Bill Anderson. The man who he thought he envied for being said-word: Spontaneous.

The man with a boat. The man who lived on the word “adventure” and on a boat with two beds—one bed being covered in whatever knick-knacks Harry could think of. From when they first laid eyes on each other, Harry knew for certain that Bill was not a mild-mannered, shy, or quiet man. Bill had a certain boldness Harry could only think of having.

“Hey, is everything alright between you and Harry?” Sophie asked Bill on the last night of the third visit to the island. 

Bill raised an eyebrow before scoping the area for the Englishman. “What do you mean?” Bill asked, turning to look at the seats at the bar.

“I mean, I haven’t seen you and Harry together all that much this time,” Sophie explained as if everyone on the island knew and they were all wondering the same exact thing.

“He’s probably bored of me,” Bill joked.

Sophie shook her head, her blonde locks swishing around. “That doesn’t seem like Harry Bright.”

Bill looked down at his daughter and sighed as he recalled the small time spent with the other man and saw what Sophie was concerned about. The trip wasn’t long and Harry was known to be excited to see them, so it was rather unusual to see him slipping away from the group. “I’ll see if I can find him.” As Bill removed himself from the warm lights and bar, he gazed at the complex of Greek-styled buildings. “Where did you go, Harry Bright?” Bill asked the night sky. 

Turns out, Harry was sitting by the shore, not too far from where Bill’s boat was anchored. Even when Bill sat beside him, Harry did not turn to look at him. Bill felt the lingering warmth from the sun on his legs as he spread himself out. 

“You alright?” Was Bill’s question and for so long, he did not get an answer.

“Erm, Bill…” Harry shifted in his spot and opened his mouth before shutting it quickly with a click.

“Harry?” Bill asked.

“Nevermind, it’s quite alright,” Harry was adamant.

“Harry, I just want to know if you’re alright,” Bill told him.

The Englishman leaned against the sand with a faint shadow of a frown on his face. His brown eyes gazed at the dark sky and the stars that pulsed with a faint light. “Do you think I need to be… a bit more… spontaneous?” He asked softly into the night sky.

Bill spent a few seconds rattling his head for any ideas on why Harry would ask that question. His mouth did not open nor did he make a sound. “Harry, why the hell would you need to be more spontaneous?” He asked.

“I… don’t know…” Harry admitted. “It just…” There were no more words spoken. The only thing that settled between the two men was a silence that was never there before. It was so much more firm and wasn’t the awkward, stumbling kind from when they first met that they wanted to get rid as it settled, but it was a cloud of silent fog.

“I just needed some time to think,” Harry said as he stood up. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Bill carefully put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry’s eyes flashed with some unreadable light. 

He had shared so many revelations with Bill on this island. The land under his feet was the spike of action in the flatline of his life. The small blip of coming out and having the joy of knowing there was a man to joke with about his shortcomings in life. To see that man to smile and laugh in warmth with him and not at him was enough for Harry to feel like he was sitting in paradise.

“I am—” Harry tried. “I’m just jealous that you are so…  _ spontaneous _ !” He breathed out the last word. 

“Are you?” Bill asked.

“A-am I?” Harry stared at Bill who was about to cross the line to interrogation. “What?”

“Look, Harry, I’m not sure what’s going on in your head, but it’s don’t think it’s jealousy of me,” Bill told him. “Whenever you realize what is really in that—” Bill gestured at Harry’s head, “—smart head of yours,” His smile was full of the warmth Harry knew of, the kind that could beat the warmth of the beach’s sand after a long day.

“Then what explains—“ Harry gestured around, “—all of this?” 

“Harry, we all got the invitation at nearly the same time. It took you less than a day to decide to visit Donna who you hadn’t seen for who knows how long. If that’s not spontaneous, what is?” Bill explained passionately. “What about the fact you stood up at the ceremony and decided right there that you would be willing to be Sophie’s father? The one-night stand? What about the decision to come back for the second time even when you were in Tokyo for a business trip?” 

“I mean… those were…” Harry let the words brew in a pot of stormy weather waves. Only when the words tumbled from his head, hitting the sand instead of spilling from his mouth, spelling it out for Harry, did he finally see.

Harry grabbed Bill and kissed him as hard as he could.

When Harry realized what he did he swore he jumped halfway into the air. “Oh, bugger,” Was muttered under his breath.

Bill blinked a couple times as he muttered: “and you said you need to be more spontaneous.”

Harry mumbled in admission: “The only reason is because you’re here.” 

When Bill realized, his eyes widened a bit. “God, I must be a terrible influence then,” Bill said as he went back for another kiss.

Harry tilted his head down, letting the faint shadows made by the stars and distant lights cover up his eyes. He placed a hand out in front of him. “Wait… erm, aren’t you straig—?”

“I’m spontaneous, Harry,” Bill told him. “Just like you.”


End file.
